totaldramathechallengefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JackyDelRey
<3 hello Mariah :) hello :D remember to leave your signature :)-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 00:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry. Evan TD 01:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mariah! Could you help me with Mallory's page? I have know clue how to get that information box on her page. Do you know how to get that box that's on Ronnie's page? Magic26 01:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright no problem. Sorry I put stuff that shouldn't have been in the box I just tried to put what I thought should be. I already told Magic i'll help her with it. :) BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 01:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) I don't mind if you change it :D I'll add a biography for Macey soon as well :) And well done on the group pic! It looks AMAZING!!!! ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 01:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Urgh! I forgot how to even get on the chat! Why do I forget things so quickly?!? Magic26 01:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Template Here's the other option :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 01:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) omg, I can't find my audition picture on my computer or laptop :S Evan TD 01:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) yaaaay, I found it thanks for the tip :) Evan TD 01:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey Mariah, would you be able to do this request? :) M'kay: Would you be able to do Macey and her sister Tegan showing 'sisterly love' by smiling while hugging each other? :) IYou know what Macey looks like but here's Tegan :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 06:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Take your time :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 06:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mariah, you should make some TDC spoiler pics that have some characters like Coraline and stuff..Martui Help? First, I found out how you can make lulu an admin. You go to community and click on fourm, then click help desk. Then click help catagories. Scroll down to site administraters, click on it, and press display all users. Then you do edit stats. Then i'm not sure then. Sorry I know that was long but I thought you might want to know how to make admins. Also is there anything you need me to help with today? Like thinking of the interviewer's role on the show or something? BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 18:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I got two more today. I got Cavi's characters' interviews. Also I have no clue how else to make people the different stuff. There has to be an help section that tells you how. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 18:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Wait I found out how to! Go to this link http://totaldramathechallenge.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights, type the user, then check the boxes of the groups you want them to be. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 19:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha I was too slow for yah. Darn! You beat me to it. :) BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 19:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Request Maybe to make this more like the challenge maybe you should make indidvidual photos for each cast mate around the island or house or wherever they stay. Like for example having someone with posing by the cafeteria or on the beach or something. Just an idea I thought would be kinda good. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 23:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Well that can work whatever you want but I meant something like this. Sorry she didn't have it with her afro but I know you LOVE Jonna. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 00:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's a really good idea. If she ever goes in the gulag she should have the afro. When she fought against Sarah and Katelyyn on Rivals I cracked up when she was running and her afro was bobbing up and down. You should put in trivia that she's based off this Jonna so people know who she is or put a photo of the real one in her gallery. I can get the photo if you want. People probably have no idea who she is or even what the challenge is. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 01:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow those are sooo good. You always seem to surpirse me on how you make stuff so good. Are you gonna make a fan-fiction with Camp TV or something? BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 01:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ha. They are really good. I've never really seen Bridge and Eva Camp TV colored before. Are you just gonna make them or all the camp tv people? BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 01:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah i've always wanted to see them colored. Man your busy. Wow I didn't realize Complicated wasn't finsished I thought the ending kinda seemed to still be sad. I'm so slow. XD With school for me I can't have a life I get home at like 3:00 and when it's my dad's week I only have till 5:30 which is when he picks me up from my mom's. It would so cool to see Cara Maria as TDI style. That would be sooo awesome. I love her like as much as you love Jonna. The TDI Cara would probably be flicking off Wes :) BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 01:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Awesome like I said I LOVE Cara. She has to be the nicest person on the show besides Jonna. Hope Jonna's new thing will turn out cool which it will. Cara has to be hard to make with the silver make-up, pirate dread beads, and everything else. I know I won't shut up but maybe Cara could be an intern/the interviewr who then becomes an contestant maybe after the merge. Also I always forget to say this I love your smiley face this one n.n BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 02:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Mariah! :D What's up? This may sound a bit corny, but, do you still take requests? :3 Can you make me a character based off of Tadd from SYTYCD? Here's the link: http://img.poptower.com/pic-54763/tadd-gadduang-so-you-think-you-can-dance.jpg?d=600. You can use anybase that fits. :) Thanks, if you can do it. --Lulucas777 02:31, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. :) Have fun at the park. ;D And I saw Jonna. She be lookin' good. XD --Lulucas777 02:35, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I saw Jonna with straight hair. OMG thats looks soo good. She's really pretty. I forgot to ask if you make Cara can she maybe be my character for stuff? Like i'll give you credit and stuff cuz she's one of my favorite people on the Challenge. Please and sorry if you wanted her to be yours I was just wondering. She doesn't have to be if you want her. That's sad that in Cali you can still walk outside when where I am it's almost 11:00. I know this cuz I went to Hollywood this summer. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 02:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey i'm really sorry for bothering you but my audition for Ronnie stinks. Can you please make a new one? I want her to laying down on the ground in a tiger area at the zoo with babies tigers chasing butterflies around her. please since she loves animals, works at the zoo, and my picture was terrible. Also I'm trying to help Teddy74's show and he said he's not good with sitting postions and backgrounds so can you please make this picture look better. I'm soo sorry that's a lot but it would be great if you could. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 15:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Daniel Can I Change Daniels Desigh To This 4 The Show Daniel7208 Thxs Daniel7208 I want you to do the poses of my characters side and profile L...gabriel...l 21:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) you have facebookL...gabriel...l 21:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) A touching parody that's more of a tribute than a parody. Enjoy...? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 23:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry Mariah if I'm getting on your nerves but how are my pictures coming together? Sorry I posted this to make sure you got my message. You actually don't need to do cara cuz it's fine I probably want/need the pictures more than another character. Just message me back :). Your new character Arturo looks cool by the way. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 02:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The photos I needed was a new Ronnie audition picture. The other one I already made it was of laurel I was wondering if you could please modify that picture its on your talk page. Then the ronnies photo I want her to be laying down on the ground smiling. And she's in the tiger area of the zoo, with the baby tigers trying to catch butterflies around her. I want it because I feel like my audition for her stunk. laurels photo is the one with the girl that was on the swing so I was also wondering if you could make that picture better. That's all it would be great if you could do them. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 12:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh woops I just got what you were asking me... Okay the photo I need is the one I just wanted you to make look better, where I put it on your talkpage since I already auditioned her for that other show and Teddy said he would have trouble with it so he told me to ask you to make it look better. I don't need Ronnie's pic I would just like it if I could have a better audition for her since all I have is paint. I'm not that good at it, my profile pic I made from scratch but I couldn't make a full body it's supposed to be me but I failed :| but yeah laurels pic to be modified is the one I need but the other is just what I want but don't need. Im so sorry I miss understood what you were asking I thought you were asking what were the photos. I can be REALLY blonde sometimes. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 02:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, Daniel just overighted ALL of his original photo's for that new cody looking one except the group photo. so the Original Pic, other poses, and the TEAM one...he's been changed. User:Liklik2012Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 20:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC) K I'll try. User:Liklik2012Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 00:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Mariah, then you feel the person below me that I can fix please? -Love Chloe ?, Peace ??? Debut This looks pretty cool. Can I debut with my char Harriet? I have a photo. Ok well I hope you got my last message. :) anyway I had auditions for the interviewer and not much people auditioned. Who do you want to chose... It's out of teddy74's Emma Martui's Ashley and EBGR tegan I would choose Emma but it's up to you :). There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 03:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Mariah. I finished the pic and posted it. Sorry I had to leave the chat... :( --Lulucas777 03:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :) Wanna go on chat? --Lulucas777 03:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I dunno you pick --Lulucas777 04:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ashley hey, I saw that on Auditions for Interviewer you said to post the picture so here it is :) Martui 03:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Emma Here is Emma which was designed by you! I really want her to be chosen because I didn't get into TD Cutthroat and She is Mariah's sister, but I don't mind if I don't get it, it's up to you, I just really want it, but If you don't like her, than that's fine.....[[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 11:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC): Mariah can you make a picture of johan Like Courtney and duncan and gwen love triangle pic in celebrity manhunt Johan on the middle Malik on the Right and Sabrina on the Left ? No problem XD Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 23:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you give me the link to chatzy again. :P --Lulucas777 03:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mariah can you send me back your PW please I have to put the last part of the episode ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 08:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Can u Make a Full Pose of This The Hole body same pose on the pic eyes the same eye brows the same everthing the same no back ground and the shose on my charcter have the green and withe ones like daniel with the green butten shirt on tdCuttruth Daniel7208 Mariah, go on chat real quick. --Lulucas777 00:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes Hi :D ! Can you go on the chat ? [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 09:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I am Making a Show Do you wanna join as Mariah and Arturo ? [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 12:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey Mariah I have a really good idea for the show. Like I have a bunch of ideas on how certian people get eliminated(if they do) I'll just put Colt's for now since I know he will get elimnated eventually XD. Okay so maybe there is a episode where in each team they have to partner up with somone on their team. Then they have to do a challenge with that partenr where the team with the best combined time wins. So on the Toxic Fugu Serena and Colt are about to pair up when Chris annouces something to them. He says they can't be parteners. Of course they ask why so Chris say look over by the dock. Then you see a boat woth Destiny and Boxe. Destiny is paired with Colt of course and Boxe is with Serena. Ok so by the first episode it may look like Veronica might like Colt. SO maybe they start dating and he tells his friend Erick(they seem like they might have a friendship they are both ladies' men) to not let anyone in the cofessional while him and Veronica are in there. So they are making out and Destiny kicks Erick in the balls XD and walks in to see them. So she makes Colt in the Jungle and she easily covinces Serena(they would make good friends) to put Boxe in. SO Boxe wins, Ronnie is happy, Destiny is the new bitch XD, and Boxe and Destiny are put on the show to bring drama. Wow this was long sorry :(. It's just an idea I thought of to bring drama. Hope you like it. Tell me if you need any help with episode 2 or if you need me to start anything like making conflict pages, couple pages, more episode pages, etc. Okay well that's it. I have more ideas we can just do them in a PM if you want. Hope your week has gone good. Okay talk to you later Adios! :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 15:29, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you wanna be my co-host ? I hope so ! We will make picture and If you have ideas for challenges ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 19:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha ok. Oh whoops sorry Destiny is colts girlfriend he's cheating on now. I loved the first episode! Colt and ronnies pic omg that is priceless XD. Just tell me if you need any more help or if you want me to start making pages for interactions and stuff. Okay bye :) -Tbird Got any new jobs for me? I'm just making sure... Like making pages, help close the interviewer, dialogue for episode 2, anything... Sorry I'm just trying to be a good friend by helping as much as I can :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 01:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) MY Macey just auditioned to be the interviewer... [[User:Liklik2012|'''A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,]] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 23:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) can I please make a fan fic page?Ezekiel ROCKS!!!!!!! 08:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) my character,David.Ezekiel ROCKS!!!!!!! 08:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) could he please be in it?It could be like Blainley,comes in in TDWT,as David could come into TDC?It would bring in some drama.Ezekiel ROCKS!!!!!!! 08:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello?I you going to replie?Ezekiel ROCKS!!!!!!! 03:20, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Mariah! I know you didn't audition for my fan-fiction but I made the cast myself. Anyway I put Mariah, Arturo, and Jonna on the show. Is that ok with you? All teh infor is on my blog on Cavi's wiki. If you want a different character on there just tell me. Ok bye :) Oh and it's no hurry with that request I gave you.(The one with the full bodies of two characters I made.) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 05:30, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks :). I would have put Mandi or Jenny but I needed to put more guys. I have a wiki for it. It as some more info but I would go to my blog for all the info :). There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 00:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Is there a possible way that you can make a page of the teams? like there in there own team group photo? if you dont feel like doing it then i will be happy to make the team photo 4 u?!! Do's Za 20:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mariah! I'm really sorry but can I ask you for a favor. I understand if you can't since your trying to stop going on the wikis but can you please do this. Sorry I walways post my messages on this wiki it's just you seem to reply more on here. Anyway on my fan-fiction I was gonna give Ronnie and makeover but it was way too hard. Can you maybe do it? I want her hair to be like this with any color and any outfit or makup to make her look more pretty. On my show someone gave her a makeover to make her as sexy as Erick. So caan you please do this. It's super hard to draw Ronnie because cavi made her way too good. So can you please do this. Oh and you should read my first episode and look at the pics, yes I made pics :). Alright see yah. Hope your doing ok. Bye :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 01:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much :D. I hope you like my first episode ever but it can't be as good as yours. Anyway here's a link. I hope you like it. Oh and if your too busy I can make the character pages for your characters :). There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 19:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Please improve Corine for me, sorry if I'm being boring oh I'd love to participate in a series, what you do :) L...gabriel...l 11:58, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mariah, Tbird said something about a really big reason of why your not continuing the season yet, can you please tell me? coz I really want the season to coninue :( ♥♪Amy W♪♥ 07:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) on the birthday photo with you and cavi you look like sara b. and the cloths from the song gonna get over you This is my account 01:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) well you aimed it good XD This is my account 01:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) well keep up the good work A: This is my account 01:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) hey mariah can you tell dark to not steal my charcter matthew! i worked hard on him and he toke him from be and said he was the user! can you tell him to gve that charcter back and make him leave that show plz ♫My │Name│ 02:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) thx :D Hi, just letting you know that I've got a new account, so when your linking be sure to link this one instead of the old one :) ♥AmyW♥ 01:57, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Can I please audition for the 2nd season please From User:Zekebud6 Can you please help me get onto the second season of total drama Cuttthroat?From User:Zekebud6 Hey bestie n.n ♥! So, you know my fanfiction? Total Drama: Music Time? the final will be soon and I'm already sure of who will be in final so could you make a little thing for me? I need a picture of Cassie, Julie and Maryvette (really well dressed, really nice hairstyle and make up...) on a stage like X factor with mics and with FINAL 3 in big at the bottom of the picture. Do you think you can do it? ♥[[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] ''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!''' 16:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't meen to bother you but is Total Drama Cutthroat cancelled.SimmonsProductions 02:07, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hola Jacky! :P I got the eye of the tiger! ✓ I'm a champion, and you're gonna here me roar! ⋆ 04:41, December 27, 2013 (UTC)